clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Willie Watt
Hey, it's Willie Watt! Talk to me here (especially if you're Xary!)! --Willie Watt hey Willie! I heard that you might join Darktan's Army. I hope you do, it's very fun to work for him. His fortress is big and amazing. It has a variety of people to talk to and be friends with. Especially Xary, I know you like him. Don't ask, I just do. See you soon! Love, Foamy ---- Sure, I really wanna join Darktan's Army! But I don't know how! Plus now I wanna join more you're in it! You're so cute! Love, Willie Watt MESSAGE FROM DTA MISS WILLIE WATT: :You have been admitted into the ranks of our lord, our master, the Forever Emporer, the great and mighty Darktan Anator. :This is a lifetime commitment, as traitors will be punished. Though there IS such a thing as an honorable discharge, we hope that you will help serve our master for many years to come. :You are to affirm to a Greater Minion that you are not a spy. A notary public will be there to sign the contract with you, along with the Greater Minion affirming that it IS you. Please look in the army's directory for a Greater Minion. Any Greater Minion can administer the contract, so choose you favorite. The notary public will be kidnapped assigned at the meeting. :By joining the Army, you pledge your loyalty to the Greater '''Bad' and will serve our Master using whatever skills you possess. Do you possess ANY skills? ''Anything you have will be useful. For example, we have a pathetic but spooky Greater Minion who simply greets everyone in the halls of Our Lord's manor. He also hustles at billiards, try and see if you can beat him in your off-duty time. *You are a Lesser Minion at the time of induction, Miss Watt, and your jobs and responsibilites are as follows. **You are a custodian (AKA janitor), it is your job to sweep up the mess in your assigned section Darktan's Estate every two days. **You must clean the sinks of your assigned public restrooms in the Realm. The toilets are for the Demon Penguins. **If you have any skill, anything at all, use it in the Realm and do it as if Darktan himself was watching. Do you dance, sing, repair, use computers? If you have ANYTHING useful, you are to use it to help your fellow bad guys. **If you see Darktan passing by, you are to bow. If you can not bow, look down in respect. When speaking to him, Darktan's proper manners of address are: "my lord", "Lord Darktan", "my leige", "Your Most High Majesty", "Your Super Highness", "Mighty Darktan", "Master Anator", "Forever Emporer", and "Your Awesomeness". ***Calling Darktan just "Darktan" when speaking to him is EXTREMELY disrespectful to our leader, and such a disgrace often incurs his wrath. If Darktan is angry, just bow and avoid speaking to him. ***''You may only speak to Darktan when spoken to'', unless you are a Greater Minion or above. **You are to wear the proper Lesser Minion lady's dress code, which is a black shirt, a black skirt, your ID badge, and anything that you medically need to function (like glasses, canes, or hearing aids). You are to NEVER carry any accessory, such as a purse. All jewelry is banned (minus magical jewelry and wedding rings), and taking off your uniform when on duty is strictly prohibited. If you ever get promoted, your new dress code will be sent to you. **If Darktan gives you a direct order (HUGE HONOR), drop all of your other duties obey it. **If a superior (Minion or Above to you) gives you an order, you must carry it out as soon as your normal duties are done. *As a Lesser Minion, you get the following perks. **You have admission into the Darktonian Realm. ***You must state your ID (given upon contract signing) to the gatekeepers and deliver a nasty insult, such as "Jo momma has so few intelligence, that she can't tell you how a cell splits itself via mitosis... into two more cells.", ect. Then, you will be granted access. **You have a hut reserved for you on the Realm. In addition to wherever you live already, this hut is yours. When on duty, this hut is your personal quarters. When the day has done and you can go home, lease lock up the hut, as other minions may loot it. You may bring anything that does not glorify good guys into the Realm for storage in your hut. **When Darktan takes over Antarctica, you will be greatly rewarded, probably with a good peice of land and a nobility title to rule over the creatures in your jurisdiction. A crown is included, so I have been told. **You will recieve a license to weild the first weapon you steal, so steal a good one! Again, thank you for your wise decision to join the Greater Bad. Hail Darktan, Dark Templar #554 Please post below what Higher Minion you want to administed the contract. I will meet this Higher Minion for my contract: Willie Watt Thank you. ---- Your Awesomeness Darktan, Yes, I have many skills. They are art, computers, sing, dance, repair, sing, do spells, USE POWERS, ect. Thank you your awesomeness Darktan. (Gets in uniform) (Cleans sink) (Sweeps Powerful Darktan's Estate) (Is finished for today) (Smiles) (Sees Foamy) (Stares at Xary) (Faints) EGO!!! Man, you're ego is as big as Swiss Ninja's.